After Afghanistan Deeks left NCIS
by Thapa
Summary: Deeks left NCIS after Kensi's return. Was it a hasty decision? and if so, will circumstances permit his return?
1. Tired of ?

**Chapter#1: "Tired...of...?"**

Things between them were pretty rough... the distance suddenly seemed too far. After Kensi 's return, Deeks couldn't do anything to help his partner because she didn't allow him to do so. She pushed him away every time he was trying to make her feel comfortable and secure to speak about Afghanistan and Jack... He was watching her so deep to her thoughts, incapable to help her get through this ordeal. Kensi was building a wall between them and everyone she cared about. She wanted to protect herself from the feelings that could blind her judgment and might drag her into another "Jack situation". On the other hand Deeks learnt about the dark secrets of the mission in Afghanistan. A mission that cost his partner's well-being. Now he knew that Kensi had risked her life, eagering to find answers about his 9 year ex-Fiancé's absence. And above all, Hetty knew all about it and yet she chose not to tell anything to Deeks letting him believe that Kensi's reassignment was his fault!  
Furthermore, Deeks had seen another part of himself in Afghanistan...he was a changed man after that mission, that's why he needed more time to process everything. These thoughts made him to come to a decision. He would leave NCIS…

After an exhausting day... Deeks was sitting in his chair relieved that another mission had finally come to an end. Her partner was talking with Sam and Callen about calling the day over drinks. He was staring at her as if it was the last time. He was in love with her... but he couldn't say it... So many things he could have said or done... but under these circumstances he settled for a random glance and a smile...

"Earth calling Deeks!" Kensi teased him...

"Are you OK?" said suspiciously.

"Yeah... why?" Deeks didn't want to let her get into his mind.

"You seem a little off..."

"I'm good! You're going out?" Deeks said simultaneously.

"Yeah! me and the guys are going out for a beer, I... thought you were coming too" she looked at him with disappointment.

"I've got work to do. Maybe I'll catch up with you guys later" he wasn't very persuasive.

"Deeks? What's wrong?" now Kensi was really worried and sat beside him, in Sam's chair. She'd never done this before.

"Nothing Kens... I have to check some e-mails and I'm really NOT in the mood for beer... I'm tired..."

"Of...?"Kensi looked slightly annoyed

"Of...? what...?" Deeks wasn't sure where this whole –seemed to be harmless- conversation was going. He looked at her, their eyes were locked for a few seconds

"Kens... I'm fine...Go... have some fun!" he avoided seeing her as he was trying to reassure her but it wasn't enough, not for Kensi, she knew him well. She stood up annoyed and disappointed for not getting a straight answer.

"OK, then! Have fun checking your e-mails...!" she said and left with the rest of the team.

Deeks was left alone and in that absolute silence he turned his laptop on and typed a short e-mail: _"I hereby my resignation effective immediately..."_ sending it to... Granger!  
He knew that if he sent his resignation to Hetty, probably she wouldn't accept it, or she would seek an explanation for his decision. Granger on the other hand, wouldn't hesitate at all. He sent it, packed his things, cleared his desk and left.

* * *

**Another version of Deeks leaving NCIS********: "Be what... Mr Deeks?"**

Deeks crawled himself to Hetty's desk waiting silently for permission to speak...

"Yeess...Mr Deeks" She was too absorbed in her reading to look straight at Deeks troubled face...

"I want the keys...of my motorcycle..."

"What for... Mr Deeks...? Are you on a mission?" Said Hetty with a calm voice although she knew his intentions.

Deeks cleared his throat

"No, Hetty... I'm done... I'm leaving NCIS..."

"What!... Explain yourself, Mr Deeks! What lead you to this hasty decision?" Hetty saw his determination in his face and knew that it was too late to make him change his mind...

"My partner!" He didn't care anymore, if the whole world knew about their "thing"

"Your partner? What about her? You do know... that she is dealing with a lot of pain, physical and emotional. She needs time and her partner, more than ever!"

"Yes, Hetty I thought that she needed me, but I was wrong... she doesn't need anyone... especially me!"

"Mr Deeks! Kensi is not an ordinary girl... you should' ve already known that! She is..."

"She was...! Hetty! She was...! The girl that I first met, has long gone... left to that cave...buried with the memories of a lost love!"

Hetty wasn't staring at him anymore as an agent who lost his partner but as a wounded man betrayed by the woman he loved...

"Mr Deeks... Kensi needs time to heal... be patient... she will return..."

"She has already returned Hetty! She is on a mission EVERY SINGLE DAY. I gave her time, space, EVERYTHING! but she couldn't let me be..." he hesitated to finish the sentence...

"Be what Mr Deeks...?" Hetty looked at him suspiciously, waiting for an answer, but the answer never slipped out of his mouth...

"Mr Deeks... I will give you the keys... and some time off to reconsider your decision...!" Hetty was giving him one last chance to think this over, because she knew, deep down, he wanted to stay with Kensi, stay and fight for her.

"Hetty... I'm not coming back...but thank you... for everything..." He said and left... without seeing anybody else, it was hard enough for him to face Hetty.

Deeks was hurt and determined not to get back, although he wasn't a man who gives up so easily. This time was different, he was different, he never felt like this before. He was afraid of his feelings towards Kensi... they were strong, uncontrollable... He sat on his motorcycle, started the engine and with his helmet OFF he left. He wanted to feel free again with no restrictions, no fears. While Deeks was leaving, Kensi was entering the building. She saw him, she waved, but Deeks didn't see her (or pretended that he didn't). Kensi was confused by what had just happened, although seeing him on his motorcycle wasn't a good sign...

"Hetty...ah!...what was that...?" She rushed into the office, heading to Hetty's desk

"What exactly Miss Blye...?"

"I...just saw...Deeks...on his bike. Is he...undercover or something...? Kensi was barely forcing herself to spell out the words, because she knew the answer...

"Miss Blye...Mr Deeks has just resigned!"

"Resigned! How?... Why...?"

"He..." Hetty looked puzzled.  
"He... left Kensi..., this is all you have to know..."

"But...! Hetty..."

"No _buts _Miss Blye! You' ve got work to do... the rest of the team still needs you!" Hetty was willing to end this conversation before things get worse.

_"The rest of the team_...? right...!"

Kensi was obviously disappointed and left Hetty's office with anger. She wanted answers, although she knew that Deeks had left because of her. She wanted him back, but the only way to get him back was to open up to him and it was still too soon. She wasn't ready for this step... not after what had happened in Afghanistan.


	2. I bet you are

**Chapter #2 :"I bet you are..."**

The other day the team was entering the building. Before they reached their desks Nell called them up in OPS. Kensi looked for Deeks and saw his empty desk... she squeezed her eyes suspiciously. She headed to Ops hoping to find Deeks there. Instead of Deeks, she found Granger...

"We have a situation Miss Blye... Your partner has resigned this morning! Do you know why? " Kensi was speechless... the news was like a punch in her stomach, she wasn't able to say a word... She didn't see that coming, she was so unprepared...

"I... don't know Sir, but certainly I'm gonna find out..." said with determination.

"I bet you are... "Granger looked at her with a slight grin.

After an hour of briefing the team left Ops. Kensi was distracted. She wanted to get over with this mission and go find Deeks... Granger had placed Kensi with Sam, and Nell was with Callen. Sam was always overprotective with Kensi, he felt as an older brother looking after his baby sister, but this time was different, he also cared about Deeks, he was a valuable agent and Kensi was the reason he had left. It was about time for things to be said as they were...

"Kens...?" Sam was driving and Kensi was sitting next to him.

"Yeah...!" Kensi responded on delay.

"Do you love him...?" Kensi was stunned. Her eyes were wide open and her senses were numb by this bold and very unexpected question... Before she answered, Sam responded trying to make things easier for her.

"Cause If you do, you have to get him back... and... If you don't... let him go... You know that he'd come back only for you, If it's worth it..."

Kensi looked down not knowing what to say, she didn't want to open up her feelings to Sam, although she took his advice very seriously and she acknowledged the fact that Sam was trying to help her by speaking openly about this relationship which seemed to be accepted by the team.


	3. To the rightful owner

**Chapter #3 : "To the rightful owner..."**

It's been two weeks and still there was no sign of Deeks. Time was ticking... against her.  
She pulled some strings in LAPD, but she couldn't find much about Deeks. He was on a mission, undercover.  
Kensi's patience was running out. She had to do something before it was too late for both of them.

After an exhausting day at work, Kensi was driving home, when suddenly it struck her. She turned the car around, slammed on the brakes and headed to Deeks' apartment. She was fed up waiting. It was time to do something, get some answers.

Reaching his place, her heart was beating fast. The thought of seeing him again made her shiver, her whole body was numb. It's been a while since the last time she saw him. She could stand being apart at work but not away from her life. She pulled over.  
There were no lights, no sign of life. The place seemed abandoned. She rang the bell, knocked on the door but no one answered. She wasn't willing to give up so easily. She picked the lock and opened the door reluctantly.

"Deeks!" she whispered.  
"Deeks!" she turned the lights on and...  
"It's empty...?! No one's here!... He's moved out...!"

Kensi was being deceived even by her own self. She didn't expect that. Deeks was moving on...and that fact could drive her crazy. She wanted him back more than ever. Just about to leave, something caught her eye, something was on the kitchen counter... she got close.. A familiar object was lying there. It was her dad's knife, Deeks left it along with a heartbreaking short note...

**_"It's time to return it to the rightful owner..."_**


	4. This is getting better and better

**Chapter #4 : "This is getting better and better!"**

Hetty was worried that maybe Deeks had left for good, so she decided to make her move... She walked up to OPS, they were all standing there including Kensi

"It's been an incident... a former NCIS agent was murdered last night!" Kensi jumped off her seat, thinking that maybe this former agent was Deeks. Hetty turned to Kensi, reassuring her...

"Don't worry Miss Blye, I'm not talking about your partner... to my knowledge Mr Deeks is pretty much alive and well...!" and she continued.

"So... Mr Corpofsky, an intelligent and very capable agent, was found dead in an alley. DEA will help us to investigate the crime and eventually catch the man who did this." Sam, turned to Hetty in doubt.

"DEA? What DEA has to do with this case?"

"Hold your horses Sam! Mr Corpofsky, was killed by the infamous drug dealer Herrera Santo. He controls the whole area. It's a DEA's case as well! Oh! and I almost forgot! You have already met Talia Del Cambo, haven't you?" Talia entered the room holding a black brief case.

"Except from me..." Kensi interrupted, as she reached for a handshake

"Yes! of course!" Hetty said with surprise.  
"Miss Talia is an excellent DEA agent, who had helped us in another case earlier this year. She was... Mr Deeks partner while you were in Afghanistan!"

"WHAT?!" Kensi tried to hide her shock, unsuccessfully...  
"I didn't know that... How was he? I mean... as a partner!"

Talia looked surprised, but she didn't say much except for

"He was exceptional!" making Kensi jealous even more.

Later that day Sam and Kensi were heading to an exchange site, outside an old factory. It was getting dark, when a male figure came out of nowhere

"That must be our guy!" Kensi said, watching through her binoculars

"Yeah, he might be. Talia said that one of their guys is undercover, and he will make the exchange."

Sam took the binoculars to see closer and suddenly he jumped off his seat.

"Ah!... Kens... Wow! This is getting better and better!"

"What is it Sam?!"

"Umm... nothing! They're making the exchange, let's go! You kens, take our guy down and I'll take the other one"

"OK got it!" once again she couldn't imagine the big surprise waiting for her.

"NCIS! Your hands behind your back!" Kensi grabbed the agent's arms and cuffed him and so did Sam with the other suspect.


	5. What does that make us?

**Chapter #5 : "What does that make us?...!"**

"Get inside!" Kensi opened the door and pushed him to get in. Something about him was strange and familiar at the same time. She couldn't see him well, the deep darkness and the cap covering almost half of his face as he lowered it down, was blocking her view.  
Suddenly...a familiar name broke the silence.

"Kensalina... new car perfume?" I kinda like it! The voice was coming from a very familiar face, leaving Kensi speechless.

"Deeks?! Is that you?" She stretched her neck to see from the front glass mirror, with her eyes wide open.

"Were you expecting someone else?" and took off his cap.

Kensi was relieved that she'd finally found Deeks -or he'd found her...!- But at the same time a dozen questions filled up her head.  
Would she have found him if it hadn't been this case?  
Did he want to be found? Is he a DEA agent now?  
Was agent Del Campo her new partner? (the last query was driving her crazy!)  
On the way back, things were awkward between them, no one knew how to start.  
Deeks was unwilling to say anything, cause he thought that nothing had changed in his absence. On the other hand Kensi wanted to speak about everything, but she was afraid that maybe it was too late. Maybe he had really moved on...

Deeks was still sitting behind her.

"You can sit in the front seat, I won't bite...! promise..."Kensi teased him.

"Partners sit in the front seat!" Deeks answered sharply, leaving Kensi speechless. She couldn't believe what she had just heard and so... she reacted instinctively. She pulled over, she got out of the car, open the back door and jumped in.  
Their eyes were locked. Kensi couldn't fight it anymore... she finally exploded.

"OK, Deeks! What about now? Sitting in the back seat, with you. What does that make me?"

"Kens... I..." Deeks didn't expect this reaction from her ex-partner.  
Never before had he seen Kensi so determined and furious. But before he even knew it, Kensi was into his arms, giving him a long kiss.

"What does that make ME, Deeks?" Kensi asked him once again with anticipation, pulling him away slowly.

"The one..." _I love so much..."_ he thought. But that didn't seem right, not before he got what he wanted most... a clear answer...  
"No! Kens! What does that make US?" responded unwillingly to express his feelings.

This time was Kensi' s turn to open up.  
She sat back and narrowed her eyes at him.

"You don't know?" she teased him.

Deeks looked at her as if he was about to explode...

Kensi looked down

"Deeks...we need to talk about this...maybe another time..."

"No, Kens! HERE, right now! I'm fed up waiting! Do you know what you want? Because I do know what I want!"  
He was determined to end this now, this was his chance to get a straight answer from her.

Kensi, couldn't believe how this "game" had reversed towards her, she was the weakest link and it seemed that she didn't care, not anymore.  
So, she took a deep breath and said...

"I want YOU... to be around...Deeks..."

"Around...? Kens STOP playing semantics with me! Stop hiding behind words. For once in your life be honest with me and yourself!"

Kensi' s face changed, darkened.

"Like you were honest...!" She returned to the defense mode –once again.

"I've been nothing but honest Kens... especially after what had happened that night. Besides...we aren't partners anymore, we are just a boy and a girl hanging out..." Deeks tried to lighten things up a little bit, although he was desperate for a serious answer.

"Is that so...?" Kensi was annoyed by the _"partners no more"_ thing.

"Deeks... I want you to be around no matter what... OK? Being my partner or not, I need you... to be around..."

"What's that supposed to mean, Kens...? Deeks looked confused.  
"Sam and G are always around!, Nell and Eric too...! You have so many people around you..."

"Yeah... but not because I love them...!" Kensi replied instinctively, leaving Deeks absolutely speechless and a little relieved!

**Thank you for your reviews, they were very helpful. My writing is hasty... but it's getting better thanks to YOU!**


	6. I'm already taken!

Deeks and Kensi were sitting in the back seat of her car, trying to sort things out between them.  
Kensi's communication skills were getting in the way, making things more complicated than they really were...

"So... You don't love them?" said Deeks trying to tease her.

"No!, I do... I do! Just, not the way I..." She hesitated, not knowing how to end this phrase...

"Not the way you...what Kens...?

"Ah...! I hate you Deeks! Why are you doing this to me!?"  
She was too scared to admit that she was in love with him.  
The word "hate" was always coming easier for her. It seemed like it was her _lifesaver_ when things were getting awkward or too personal.

"So you love THEM...? and you hate ME...?" Deeks looked confused but he was pretending. He was trying patiently to "see" what was behind this defensive and cold attitude. Kensi was ready to break...

"Deeks, don't do this to me, OK?" she seemed hopeless...

"Do what Kens? I don't do anything to you -unfortunately...!- all I want is an answer!"

And at that very moment, his cell phone rang!  
Deeks couldn't believe that his OWN cell phone was sabotaging this huge effort to make Kensi talk about her emotions!  
Once again Kensi was "safe"... Her heart was closed. Her feelings were "secured" and hidden from the man who really loved.  
She looked at her partner relieved and with a sly smile she said...

"Won't you get that...?"

"Yeah... I guess..." he was really disappointed by this unforeseen development.  
"We're not done here...you know..." he said , trying to put this conversation on hold, hoping that they would continue after the phone call.

"Oh! Yes, we are..." Kensi said with satisfaction.

"Detective Deeks speaking...! Oh... Hi! um... Yeah! we are on our way! OK!... I'll see you there... Bye!"  
Deeks hung up and looked at his cell phone. He was trying to avoid any eye contact. Although he knew that he couldn't escape from the question that followed...

"WHO was that?" Kensi asked squinting her eyes suspiciously.

"That? Oh... um... that was Talia. She was worried and..."

"Talia?! she's got _**and**_ your number now?" Kensi was surprised and very,very jealous...

"_**And**?!_" Deeks seemed puzzled... "What else has she got?!"

"I' don't know...YOU...maybe..." she frowned and looked down.

The last sentence put a smile back on Deeks face.

"Me?" said playfully. "She can't have me!" - _"I'm already taken!"_ he thought.

"Com' on Deeks don't be so cocky... I meant as a partner..."

"Oh you did, didn't you?" and he continued  
"Well, she was my partner when you were in Afghanistan..."

"I' m already aware of that..." she said with an intense, almost frightening, look...  
"Is there something else that I should know about?"

"Kens... are you JEALOUS?"

"Should I be jealous...?! She said instinctively, with a mischievous smile. Deeks,on the other hand, was stunned with his mouth slightly ajar.  
"Come on, we're getting late...!" she opened the door and got out of the car, expecting him to follow her in order to sit in the front seat, but he didn't.

"I'd rather sit here... it's more comfortable" he teased her, making it clear that If she wanted him in the front seat she had to earn it...

Deeks was frustrated for not finishing that _talk_. He felt defeated because he'd lost a big chance... and maybe the only one!  
Despite all this, he missed her badly.  
And the kiss... What was that kiss?  
Kensi was like a riddle to him. Only a very smart and patient man would he be able to solve it...

Deeks was smart, but was he patient?...

TO BE CONTINUED?


	7. This ends today

**Thank you for your encouraging reviews.  
I still have so much to learn...  
**

* * *

Back to the boat-shed, the interrogation was in progress.  
Sam and Callen was watching the whole procedure on the screen, while Talia was with their suspect in the interrogation room.  
In the meantime, Deeks and Kensi had just arrived.

"What took you so long, guys? It's been two hours! Where were you?" Sam asked Kensi who had already sat beside him, frowned.

"Traffic..." Kensi replied.

"That bad ah...?" Sam commented, suggesting that things hadn't turned out so well...

"How's our suspect doing in there?" Deeks interrupted, trying to change subject.

"One thing I know for sure, that girl rocks! Talia literally, pinned the poor guy down...!"  
Sam answered with excitement making Kensi's blood boil.

"_Traffic_...? at 3 am in the morning?!" Callen noted raising his eyebrow at Deeks.

"Well..._it_ was _flowing smoothly_ at first... but then _it_ _backed up_..." Deeks stated as he was looking at her partner waiting for her response.

"We had _bad timing_ that's all... " Kensi added avoiding to make any eye contact with Deeks.

She was staring at the interrogation room door, reminding her that there was _a competent opponent _behind_ that door.  
_Moreover, Deeks was stepping back. He had resigned, moved out and returned her knife...  
Kensi was convinced that their _thing_ was becoming deeper -especially after she'd opened that box_-_ but she was wrong.  
Had she misread the signs? She was good at _reading_ people but not Deeks intentions.  
_Why?_ she wondered. Was it because of her strong feelings, towards Deeks that were blurring her judgment or because of her firm belief, that her partner would always be by her side no matter what?

An hour later, Talia exited the room with a big grin on her face, as she had managed to extract classified intel about the case.

"That was impressive..." Callen said, nodding at her.

"Thank you very much!" Talia replied playfully and continued.  
"Well, well, well... I guess your partner is back..." she added, addressing to Kensi.

"_He's/I'm not back..._!" Kensi and Deeks said simultaneously!

"It _sounds_ like it...!" Talia stated smiling at Deeks.

The room went silent. Suddenly Hetty showed up from nowhere, putting an end to this awkwardness.

"Ah! It's always a pleasure to see familiar faces...!" she said smiling at Deeks and continued.  
"You've been missed Mr Deeks, your absence was quite conspicuous" she remarked.  
"Although it seems that Agent Talia and you, are making a very good team...let's hope she won't take you away from us..." she teased and continue.  
"You've done an exceptional work! Both DEA and NCIS are more than pleased by the outcome of this mission."

"Thank you Miss Lagne, I enjoyed working with you again... and with Detective Deeks of course" Talia commented.

"Thank you Hetty" Deeks replied sharply.

Hetty never before was she so kind to Deeks. She had something on her mind but no one was able to read her intentions.

On the other hand, Kensi caught herself drowning in her own feelings. She felt like she had been dragged into that dark cave again with no way out.  
She had already been rejected once, by a guy who made her believe that he loved her.  
She met that guy again, in that cave, after 9 years of absence. She searched for him, she was tortured for him, but it wasn't enough to bring him back.  
Deeks was standing in front of her and yet he seemed miles away. Not only, did he leave NCIS with no explanation, but he was about to begin a new "partnership" with this new agent. She was losing control, hope, ground but most of all, she was losing Deeks...

"Excuse me..." Kensi stood up and rushed out of the room.  
"Kens!" Sam tried to follow her.  
"Sam DON'T!" Kensi nodded to stop.

"Hetty..?!" Deeks looked at Hetty with a worried expression, waiting for her permission to leave.  
"Go...and Mr Deeks..." she paused for a moment and with a stern face she added.  
"_This_... ends today..."


	8. Too crowded

**Thank you so much for your reviews, faves and follows. They mean a lot to me... **

* * *

Deeks stormed out of the boat-shed, looking for Kensi. He headed to the car lot, but her car was missing. So far, things had gone really bad.  
He had a feeling that this wouldn't end up well...

Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him.

"It looks like you need a ride!" the voice sounded familiar.

He turned around with a light grin. Talia was standing in front of him, fiddling with her keys.

"You think?!" he said, nodding in agreement.

Within a few minutes Deeks was sitting in Talia's car.

"Where to...?" Talia asked, raising her eyebrow at him.

"My place... " he stated.

"You mean **_her_** place..." she replied uncertain.

"No, just drop me off at my apartment" Deeks insisted.

"**First**, you don't have an apartment, you moved out, and **second,** are we supposed to be looking for your _partner?_" she asked with curiosity and started the engine.

"**First**, It's still my apartment. I moved out to cover my tracks while I was on this mission. Now that this op is over, I can go back any time..." he reasoned.

"And **second**?" Talia urged.

"What?" Deeks was trying to avoid the question...

"You heard me.."

"**Second**... she's not my _partner_..." he sighed.

"Is she something more?" she asked with a soft voice.

Deeks preferred to remain silent. He was staring out the window, having a blank expression.  
The last thing he wanted was for Talia to see how sad and vulnerable this question was making him.

Talia seized the opportunity and said...  
"Deeks...I've been _there_...trust me, I know how it feels..." She hesitated for a moment and continued.  
"From my experience, one thing I know for sure, _**leaving... **_doesn't make things easier... _**patience**_ does..."

The last sentence drew his full attention. Talia was revealing parts of his relationship with Kensi that were well hidden.  
She had the ability to "see" things not as they were, but as they should be.  
Everyone was talking about patience, first Thapa, then Kensi and now Talia.  
The truth was that he was more hurt than impatient.

"Have you ever thought to join NCIS?"  
Deeks was changing the subject, trying to avoid this awkward conversation.

Talia chuckled at him and replied.  
"Too _crowded_...! she paused for a moment, thinking whether she should finish the sentence or not.  
"Well, actually I was hoping you'd join DEA! you know...we could use some of your skills...!" she commented with a sly grin.

"Really?! well, as far as I'm concerned, you guys are doing an excellent job without me"  
"Besides... I **love** _crowded_ places.." Deeks glanced at her with a meaningful look.

Fifteen minutes later Talia was pulling up to Deeks place.  
"Here we are...I still don't get it... it's an empty apartment..." Talia was still wondering.

"Yes,it is... well thanks for the ride and..." he continued looking down.  
"It was nice working with you again...it was..."

"Different...?" she added with a smile.

"Different..." he agreed and opened the door to get out of the car.

"Um and Deeks...one last thing...!"

"Yeah..!" Deeks responded as he shut the car door.

"Be careful... it's quite _dark in there_..." she flashed a wicked smile at him and left.

Talia's warning made him froze. She was completely shocked at what he had just heard. Once again Talia was "seeing" things beneath the surface.  
Why was it so easy for anyone else to see that Deeks was in love with Kensi? Why couldn't Kensi see that?  
_"Poor communication skills"_ he thought and chuckled.

Deeks was all alone, it was past midnight and there was no sign of life, just empty streets.  
He crossed the road and in a few seconds he was standing on his doorstep.  
Although he had a key, he didn't have to use it (the lock had already been picked...)  
So he turned the doorknob hesitantly and open the door.  
He wasn't sure whether he wanted to get inside or leave, but something urged him to step in ...

"It's dark..." he almost whispered and kept moving.

"I've got used to it...!" a voice was coming from inside the house.

"Kens!?"


	9. I paid the price

**Thank you so much for your favs/follows. Please review. **

* * *

_Two shadows_ hidden in the dark, facing each other, facing their fears... with no distractions, no missions, no cover...  
Like wounded soldiers defeated in their own battle. They were forced to back down in order to count their losses.  
Afghanistan wasn't just a war, it was a revelation.  
That rescue mission had revealed their _third heart_... Both had seen themselves what they were capable of doing for love and it was scary.  
Their wounds needed healing and their minds needed time to process all this pain.

The question was: **Were they ready to fight their _darkness_ together?**

* * *

"Kens...?!"

"Were you expecting someone else?" she replied and continued.  
"I knew you would come..."

"I knew you would be here..." he added and came closer.

Kensi flashed him a smile and said.  
"So... here we are...in the middle of..."

"Your _frozen lake_?... or into your _dark cave_..?" he added, giving her a meaningful look .

Deeks was trying to identify her fears using these metaphors. He knew her fears and he was willing to face them together. He was ready to be there for her, under any circumstances, at any rate. Talia was right... _leaving_ wasn't the answer. Still, he needed something to hold on to... One word would be enough to bring Deeks back, as long as it was the right one...

Kensi narrowed her eyes suspiciously.  
"I'd say... _leaving-room_...!"

"Oh!... OK!... that's fine too..." Deeks said reluctantly. Kensi's poor communication skills were getting in the way... again!  
Then, suddenly...

"Deeks... why did you leave?" she urged.

Deeks looked at her in surprise.

"Why did you leave... Deeks?" she sounded disappointed.  
"I... needed you..." she added.

"I needed you more..." he returned directly.

Kensi seemed confused, folding her arms tightly.  
"Then... why did you leave?"

"I needed some **space** I guess and..." -_that word was sooo wrong!-_ he thought.

"**Space**?!...from whom? from me..?" within a few seconds, Kensi's disappointment had turned into frustration.

"Kens... you were pushing me away.  
I gave _us_... I mean...gave _you_ time, but as much as I tried to make things work, it wasn't easy, not even for me..."  
He paused for a second.  
"Afghanistan left open _wounds_...to both of us" he sighed.

"Deeks, I'm not that _hurt_..."

"You're not that _hurt_?" Deeks looked at her in disbelief.

"At least, not anymore...!" she said trying to soften her voice.  
"Deeks, Try to understand, I needed closure..." she added.

"_Closure_...? you needed closure...? since when?"

"Since I found out who the White Ghost was..."

"Really Kens, was it worth it? " he urged, giving her a stern look.  
"Cause, If you ask me... **HE **definitely wasn't worth it!"

"**HE?... **Look, if this is **ALL** about Jack..."

"You're damn right it's **ALL** about Jack!" he cut her off and stepped back.  
"You almost got killed, and what for? for HIM?"

"Not for him... for me... I did that for me. I needed answers... I wanted an ending. I had to do that, Deeks..." she reasoned.  
"**Besides, I paid the price...!**"

"And is this supposed to make me feel better?!"  
"THEY ALL paid the price Kens! and they still do!" he said angrily.

"THEY?! who are "they"?" Kensi asked frowned

"WE, THEY... does it matter?"

"Of course it matters Deeks!" Kensi's voice broke

"I meant the whole team, Sam, Callen..."

"and what about YOU, Deeks?" she cut him off.

"MOSTLY ME...!" Deeks took a deep breath trying hard not to lose control.  
"Kens... I thought you were DEAD! You know what that's like, seeing someone... you L... " he held back  
"you... care about so much... lying dead with her throat cut?  
Do you have any idea what that turned me into?" he said with an intense look.

"This mission has changed us all..." she admitted.

"There are things about that mission that I've never told you..." Deeks face darkened. Never before had he been so lost...

Kensi looked at him straight in the eyes, feeling his pain.  
"We must learn to live with these wounds until they finally heal"

"I thought I lost you...!" Deeks couldn't stand holding it back anymore...

Kensi hesitated for a second and then she made a _step_ forward, closing the gap between them.

"Look where I am... Deeks, I'm here with you..." she sighed.  
"Look where we're standing on... no _thin ice _... only _firm_ ground! We've made it..."

Kensi was making the first _step_... She leaned forward slightly, so her lips could touch his and she kissed him softly.  
All their senses got numb as their bodies were touching. She threw her arms around his shoulders, loosening herself up - maybe for the first time.  
This was their moment. Eventually, they had found the right place and the right time to talk and feel...  
Here in the dark, Kensi and Deeks reintroduced themselves, putting their fears and guilts aside.  
Apparently, there were more truths to be said and more secrets to be revealed in the future.  
These secrets would test their relationship and shake its _foundation_...**  
**Deeks knew that. He had a feeling that _something big_ was coming...

When finally parted, Deeks looked at her and said.  
"You know, you never answered my question..."

"What question?" she replied narrowing her eyes

"what does _that_ make US?"

Kensi thought over his question for a moment...  
"_partners_ I guess...!"

"_partners?_" Deeks returned directly, really annoyed

"Well, you're back, aren't you?"

"It's complicated..." he replied.

"From where I see it, it's not!"

A puzzled look came across Deeks face.

"You don't want to come back, do you?" Kensi sounded really worried.

Deeks sighed.  
"I'm not gonna lie to you... I do, I just... don't know how to make _this_ work"

"_This...?_ you mean _this thing?" _Kensi teased him with a sly grin.

"I mean US_..._"he replied instantly.

Kensi grinned, raising her eyebrow at him  
"As long as we are together..."

"Yeah...?" Deeks was waiting for Kensi to finish that sentence

"You know...we should stop calling it, _it_... I mean, it's not a _thing_" she reasoned.

"I think you're changing the subject!" he argued.

"No, I'm not!" Kensi looked down shyly

"Ok! What should we call _it_ then?" he asked suspiciously...

She paused for a second, thinking of what she was about to say. She was taking her first leap of faith...  
"It's a_ love story_..." she sighed relieved.

Deeks flashed her a warm smile.  
All this time, he was yearning for a word or even a hint that could make him trust Kensi's feelings.  
That little sentence had the power to make him believe in _their story_ and bring him back to NCIS.  
The _two shadows_ were leaving the night behind, as the first morning light was breaking through Deeks apartment.

"We should go back" Kensi said reluctantly.

"Already?" Deeks teased.

"Deeks... I'm dying here! you have no furniture, I don't know where to sit on...!" she said in a playful tone.

Deeks ,who was sitting on the floor, looked at her with a mischievous smile and said.  
"There is always a place to sit on.." showing his laps.

"Come on Deeks... you can't live like that, are you really moved?" she urged.

"Not really... I had to move out during the mission with Talia" he held back.

Kensi gave him a stern look and narrowed her eyes.  
"Is that so...?"

"I think I like it that way, it's ...roomy..." he teased her, trying to change the subject.

"OK, that's fine with me... although, you won't have a bed...!" she said raising her eyebrow at him.

"I must definitely move in!" he realized with wide eyes.

Suddenly Kensi heard her cell phone buzz... She had a massage from Nell. While she was reading it, her face darkened.  
Deeks stood up and came nearer.  
"What's wrong?"

Kensi was still looking at her cell phone. She seemed troubled.  
"It's from Nell... she says Granger wants you at the boat-shed!"

"Granger?!" Deeks had a very bad feeling about that...

"I know! What could he possibly want from you?" she looked puzzled

"Let's go and find out..." he replied and reached for the door.

In a few minutes Kensi was in the driver's seat waiting for Deeks to open the back door and sit.  
Much to her surprise, Deeks opened the passenger's door and jumped in.

Kensi looked at him in doubt...  
"That means...?" she paused

"It means, I'm back... partner..." he added and flashed her a sly smile.

* * *

**In the meantime, back to the boatshed, Granger was waiting..**


	10. Half the story

**I'd like to thank everybody for the reviews, favs and follows. Hope you liked the story so far. More to come...**

* * *

**the meeting...**

Kensi pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. Deeks was still inside; he had hardly said a word on the ride over. He was looking out of the window, having a blank stare. He didn't want to come out, he didn't want to face Granger. That man had always been the bearer of bad news...  
Kensi walked in front of her car, looking at him with a half smile on her face.

She opened his door and said  
"You know, that ain't gonna happen again...so you'd better not get used to it..."

"What?" Deeks looked confused.

"...Opening the door for you...!" she nodded.

Deeks flashed a mischievous smile and replied.  
"Don't worry Fern, I won't... Although, today you have exceeded my expectations in so many ways...!" he teased.

Heading to the boatshed Kensi felt his tension.  
"Deeks... everything' s gonna be fine'' she said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know Kens, I have a bad feeling about this..." he sounded worried.

"Did you do anything stupid?" Kensi said playfully.

"It depends..." he returned directly.

She didn't like his answer, it was too enigmatic.

Entering the boatshed, the first thing they noticed was that the place was quiet and empty (not a very good combination...)

"There's no one here..." Kensi stated looking around.

"but me..." Granger showed up from the interrogation room, **holding a file.**  
"Miss Blye I'd like to have a word with **your**..." he paused.

"...**partner**..." she added.

"We'll see about that...!"  
"Oh! and... Miss Blye you've got a case... Sam and Callen are waiting for you, back to Ops" he said and turned around to leave.

"I'm not leaving him!" Kensi stated really annoyed

"That's an order, Miss Blye" he cut her off and went back to the interrogation room waiting for Deeks.

Deeks who had already figured out the reason of this meeting, turned to Kensi and said...  
"There is no need to be here..."

Kensi grabbed his arm and pulled him closer.  
"Deeks what's wrong, is there something I should know about?" She was seemingly concerned.

"Kens just leave OK!" he sounded desperate

"I'm not leaving you!" Kensi insisted

"You are not ready for this..." he noted

"Ready for what, Deeks?!"

"to see..." (he was referring to his third heart)

"What?!" Kensi froze

"There is too much truth in_ it_..." he added and left to meet his interrogator...

Kensi was left alone in the room, wondering about the outcome of this meeting. Deeks words made her shudder through and through.  
Much as she was scared, she would never leave her partner. Although she didn't know how much of _"his"_ truth she could handle.

* * *

"Sit!" Granger ordered, showing the chair.

"There?!" Deeks asked with his eyes wide open

"What's wrong Mr Deeks...?"

"Am I a suspect?" Deeks asked suspiciously

Granger's stern look was the answer...

Deeks sat down and looked at the camera, hoping Kensi had already left.

"Where is Hetty?" Deeks asked him

"All I can say is that she was sitting in your chair, 3 hours ago...!"

"Hetty?...really? I would like to see that!" he smirked.

"Mr Deeks **please**... sit down" he nodded

Granger sat down too and opened the file slowly. There were two photos inside. He took them out and handed them over to Deeks. The first one was Kensi's picture, lying dead and the second one was Cleric's...

Although, Deeks was trying to restrain himself at the sight of Kensi's dead body, the second picture was forcing him to recall Cleric's torture.  
The first picture was the reason that turned him into a "monster" and the Cleric was the victim of his "alteration".

"Granger, what is this all about?" Deeks asked him really annoyed.

"_Assistant Director _will suffice" he replied

"Whatever!" Deeks cut him off

"Mr Deeks you know that each mission has its hazards..." Granger looked at him sternly  
"The point is how capable we are to deal with these hazards without being emotionally involved "

"It depends on the mission" Deeks gave him a quick look

"Well, what about this mission..." pointing at Kensi's picture

Deeks avoided seeing it again.

"We were all emotionally involved to this..." Deeks replied

"It seems that YOU were TOO much involved to this"

"War changes people" Deeks argued

"It wasn't _your_ war..."

"Hell, it was! I was fighting to get my partner back...!_" _Deeks was frustrated

_"_by_ torturing_ people_..._?!" Granger said with a loud voice

Deeks looked at the camera, feeling Kensi's presence. He was hoping her partner wasn't anywhere near.  
In the meantime, Kensi was sitting in the other room frozen. Her whole body was numb, motionless. She was straggling with her mixed feelings. On the one hand she was devastated by his partner's suffering and on the other hand she felt responsible for dragging him down into this.

"I had to get information about where Kensi was..." Deeks explained looking down

"And this is how you get information, by water boarding the Cleric?" Granger urged  
"Besides, that picture was proving that Kensi had already been dead.. Why would you do that for a dead person?"

Granger's last phrase drove Deeks crazy! He was trying to control himself but the strong feelings of despair overwhelmed him.

"It wasn't just a dead person...!" Deeks looked at him angrily

"What was it then?" Granger urged

"It was my partner..." His voice broke  
"I would do everything for her..." he added

"That photo didn't make you capable of everything... it made you UNSTABLE and DANGEROUS!"

"Maybe..." he admitted.  
"But I brought her back...that's all that matters to me"  
"Besides, I brought **you all** back. I saved your own ass too. Doesn't that count...?" Deeks face darkened

"There is a thin line between _them_ and _us_. And you crossed that line..."  
"I can't have agents in my team who compromise our mission each time their partner is in danger" Granger urged.

"I'm not an agent... I'm a cop... and if you want me gone, that makes things easier" he argued and stood up...

"We are not finished here" Granger warned him

"Oh, yes... we are" Deeks said and exited the room

On the way out of the interrogation room, Deeks saw Kensi waiting for him...

"Kens! what are you doing here? You came to pick me up...?" Deeks was wishing that was the truth...

"**I've never left**" Kensi replied and put her arm around his shoulders as they were walking out of the boatshed...

**Afghanistan rescue mission was long over, but it seemed its consequences would keep haunting them.  
Kensi had learnt half the story. The rest** **of it was Hetty's involvement in this mission (the reason why Kensi had been reassigned in the first place) so... there was much more to come...(?)**

**NO REVIEWS...? ;)**


	11. Something didn't fit

**I couldn't thank you enough for your responses, your reviews, favs and follows.**

* * *

It seemed that the hardest part of the day had finally ended. Deeks jumped into Kensi's car and sat back feeling exhausted.  
Kensi got in too and started the engine feeling relieved that his partner was off the hook (but still out of NCIS).

On the way back no one had the strength to say a word. A few minutes later, Kensi was outside **her** apartment and Deeks was half asleep.  
She turned off the engine and looked at him having a small grin on her face. She got closer and whispered with a soft voice.

"Deeks... wake up"

"I'm not sleeping...!" he replied with his eyes closed

"You're not?!, open your eyes, then!"

Deeks opened them reluctantly and looked around.

"This isn't my place...!" said surprisingly  
"Kensalina, this is YOUR place... are you trying to tell me something?" he teased

"Yeah!, that you don't have any furniture in your apartment and particularly a bed... You need to get some sleep" she reasoned

"Wait! you' re not coming with me...?" he said raising his eyebrow at her

As much as she wanted to stay, she had to head back to Ops.  
"Deeks, go, get some rest...it was a long day"

"For both of us..." he added  
"You should get some rest too" he noted with concern in his voice

"I will... as soon as I finish this case" she replied

"OK!, but do I need to mention that I don't have any clothes with me...?" Deeks teased her and got out of the car

"Oh! I don't worry about that... I'm sure you'll figure out something!" she said with a smug smile

* * *

**Back to OPS**

Kensi rushed into the Ops hoping to find Sam and Callen. Much to her disappointment, there was no one there but Nell...

"Where's everybody?" she said surprisingly

"_Everybody_...?" Nel raised her eyebrow at her, having no clue what she was talking about...

"Where are Sam and Callen...?" she said hesitantly

"They left about three hours ago...!"

"Three hours ago?!" Kensi frowned

"Yeah... they've gone out for a beer or something..."

"For a BEER?! I thought we had a case?" Kensi was pissed

"No! we don't... What's going on... Kens?"

"Nothing..."  
"Um... where is Hetty?" Kensi asked suspiciously

"She's not here... Is everything all right?" Nell was worried.

"Nell... would you do me a favor?, Can you text me or call me, when Hetty shows up? I need to speak to her..."

"Of course...sure..." Nell nodded

Kensi was trying to figure out what had just happened.  
Granger had lied to her about the case; he didn't want her at the boatshed.  
Moreover, Hetty had been in the interrogation room with Granger before Deeks met with him.  
What could possibly Granger want from Hetty?  
Something didn't fit...

* * *

Back at Kensi's apartment, Deeks was sleeping on her couch...  
Kensi opened the door, **holding a box**... She tried not to make any sound, but seeing him on the couch didn't leave her with much of a choice...

"Deeks...! What are you doing here?"

"What...? Hey...! Hi!... You're done, already?" he said with his eyes half opened

"What are you doing on my couch?" Kensi urged

Deeks sat back, adjusting his hair.  
"I thought, you said I could use some sleep...and..."

"Yeah, but not on my couch..." Kensi cut him off  
"You could sleep on my bed!"

Deeks looked stunned!  
"Waow! Fern, you are full of surprises..." and flashed her a crooked smile

"Com' on you know what I mean..." Kensi returned directly

"Do I...?" he replied playfully and continued  
"What's this...?" his eyes were wide open looking at the box with fear...

"a box...!" Kensi noted

"I thought we were done with these boxes...?!" Deeks was puzzled

"I brought you some clothes..." Kensi glanced at him meaningfully.

"Ow...! thank you! Where did you find them?"

"I took 'em from our wardrobe!"

"You what?! Hetty will kill you!"

"...she wasn't at the office today..." she noted

"Speaking of which, weren't you supposed to be somewhere out there, catching bad guys?" Deeks asked curiously

Kensi put the box down and sat beside him.  
"I want to ask you something" she seemed troubled  
"Is there any reason why Granger would lie to me?" and continued  
"I think he didn't want me to hear your conversation at the boatshed. He was afraid that I would have heard something that I wasn't supposed to"

"Kens... I didn't want you to stay at the boatshed either..." Deeks replied

"Yeah, but I know why. You wanted to protect me and it's fine, I get that..." she reasoned

"Maybe Granger wanted to protect you, too"

"From whom?" Kensi was desperate to get some answers

Deeks looked at her and shied...  
"Kens, there are some parts of the story that you don't know..."  
"Only the first part... has been told..."

"and the rest of it...?" she returned directly giving him a longing glance

"...has to be told by Hetty" he added

Suddenly, she heard her phone beep. It was a massage from Nell, she read it and then she turned to Deeks  
"You know the whole story, do you? she said narrowing her eyes at him

"I do... but I think it would be better, if you heard it from the one who was the brains behind this mess..."

Kensi stood up and reached to the door...

"Where are you going?" Deeks urged

"...to get some answers..."

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER COMING SOON...**


	12. Putting the pieces together

**FINALLY! THE LAST CHAPTER OF MY FIRST STORY!  
I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU ****ALL** FOR YOUR SUPPORTING REVIEWS, FAVS AND FOLLOWS!

* * *

Kensi was feeling quite uncertain about the outcome of this meeting...  
Never before had she had to confront Hetty and as much as challenging it seemed, she wasn't an easy opponent. Hetty was unpredictable; she had been mastering the art of deception for years... she knew that mind-game very well...  
In spite of that, the more closer to the truth Kensi was, the more painful it was getting.  
She thought that she'd got a closure in Afghanistan, but it appeared that this story was still lingering. All her life she was seeking for the truth, she was fighting for it, until this moment... this day. She believed that she was fearless, but that mission had revealed her vulnerability. She was vulnerable... to her own past.  
Somehow, she knew that Hetty was behind that devious scheme... She knew that Hetty was responsible for exposing her, both emotionally and physically to danger.

* * *

Kensi stormed into the bullpen looking for Hetty (and answers...)

"Up here...!" a fragile voice sounded from upstairs

Kensi looked up and saw Hetty waiting for her...  
She walked up the stairs slowly... having her eyes locked at Hetty...

"Were you looking for me?" Hetty said in a calm tone and headed to the armory

"Yes... We need to talk..." Kensi replied sharply and followed her  
"I believe you owe me an explanation..." Kensi said with a steady voice

"An explanation wouldn't suffice ... Again, an apology would be long overdue" Hetty sounded troubled  
"What I owe you is the truth..." she shied

"_Your_ truth...?" Kensi shot back

Hetty looked annoyed  
"You know Miss Blye...sometimes in order to **save a friend**; we are forced to **lose** a valuable ally..."  
"**You,** my dear... are my **_loss_**!" Hetty's last phrase made Kensi worry even more.

"and your friend...?" Kensi asked with anticipation

"...is Jack!" Hetty replied sternly

Kensi was shocked... she could barely restrain herself...  
"JACK?!"  
"You know him...?" her voice broke

"Yes..." Hetty said and slowly turned her back at Kensi  
"He was a gifted and very capable agent... He was working for CIA in Afghanistan, until he chose to stay and live with the locals having his own family..."  
"CIA didn't approve his choice... he knew many of their assets in that area. So they made up the White Ghost "story" as a cover to kill him".

"WAIT...WAIT...!" Kensi shook her head trying to gather her thoughts  
"Are you saying that ALL this time... you knew that he was alive and you were hiding it from me...?"  
Kensi was struggling to control her anger unsuccessfully...  
"I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD HETTY!" she exploded  
"All these years... I've been blaming myself for leaving me... I thought I wasn't good enough for him!"

Hetty was still having her back at Kensi  
"Jack left you years ago, he fell in love and got married to another woman. He moved on... Kensi...and believe it or not, so did YOU...!"

"I _MOVED ON_...? HOW...?" Kensi burst

"...you fell in love again..." she turned around and looked at Kensi straight in the eyes.  
Hetty's mind tricks were being effective; as her unexpected comment soothed Kensi's rage a little bit.

"If you wanted to keep me in the dark, then why did you send me in Afghanistan...?" by ending the sentence it struck her...  
"Ow...! you' re good...!"  
"You knew that if I'd found out who he was, I would've never taken that shot!" Kensi realized, squinting her eyes at her and made a few steps back

"Jack asked for my help..." Hetty returned directly  
"CIA was getting closer...they wanted him dead... So I stepped in, I offered them (CIA) my agent to do the job... to save him!" Hetty reasoned

"YOU USED ME!, You almost got me killed! You put me and the whole team at risk!" she argued

"I've never thought how far you were able to go in order to get answers... If I knew..."

"Enough...Hetty!" Kensi cut her off

"I estimated _your_ situation wrongly. It wasn't my intention to put you, the team, or even the man you love, in danger..." Hetty apologized

"I'm not in love with Jack...not anymore..." Kensi replied

"I wasn't referring to Jack..." Hetty stated with a vague look and continued  
"As I said ... you are my loss..."  
"Just, seeing you, it reminds me of my failure..., my misjudgment. This is all my doing... it's a heavy burden that I must carry..."  
Hetty seemed as if she was looking for redemption  
"I was trying to protect a friend but not at your expense..."

Kensi looked at her in disbelief...  
**"Who do you think you are...? Playing with people's lives and feelings...?"**  
**"Giving _orders_, doesn't make you a God...!"** Kensi argued

**"Of course not...! Still, _they_ can save someone's life..."** Hetty noted

**"...or lose someone's trust...!"** Kensi replied instantly and walked away

Hetty not only had she lost an ally... but she'd lost Kensi's (or maybe the whole team's) faith...  
Her decisions on that mission were questionable. This time she had gone too far and she knew it...

On the way down, Kensi saw Granger entering the bullpen...  
Granger looked at her with surprise.  
"Miss Blye, why are you here?"

"...To get my partner back...!" Kensi demanded

"...to do what?" Granger seemed confused

"It's fine... Owen..." Hetty sounded from upstairs.  
"Mr Deeks has returned..."  
"Losing such a valuable asset, it would be a great misfortune for the team..." she reasoned, as she was walking down the stairs

"...for the team...?" Granger looked at Kensi suspiciously

Hetty's confirmation made Kensi shied with relief.  
Hetty had no other choice but to make amends to Kensi by letting Deeks rejoin NCIS.

On the other hand, Granger wasn't that pleased.  
Hetty saw his look of disapproval and stated...  
"...as I said Owen... my team, my call...!"

* * *

Back at Kensi's apartment, Deeks was waiting for her impatiently. Leaving her alone wasn't such a good idea.  
Suddenly the door opened and Kensi got in. Deeks narrowed his eyes at her, being really anxious about what he was going to hear...

"So... did you get your answers?" he said and got closer

Kensi flashed him a crooked smile, putting her arms around his shoulders.  
Deeks was taken by surprise!

"...more than answers..." she replied

"What do you mean?" Deeks raised his eyebrow at her

"...I got **you** back...partner..." she answered and pressed her lips gently, giving him a long kiss...

Kensi had finally got the pieces together...  
Knowing the truth about Afghanistan was liberating, but painful...  
This mission had caused many emotional "damages" to her (and Deeks...)  
There would be a long process... till they both manage to ease their pain and heal their wounds. They had each other, but was it enough...?  
That was the end of their _partnership_ as we know it...  
From that day, **a new chapter** was about to start in their lives... and **LOVE** was the main part of it...

**THE END  
_(or just the beginning? We'll see...)_**

******Hope you enjoyed it!  
****Please review...  
**


End file.
